Not So Rotten
by RottenSocksandFluff
Summary: If only those kids would stop jumping around and causing such a bother none of this would have happened! Then maybe, he, Robbie Rotten, Villain Number One, would not be in such a miserable predicament. (Stephanie makes a mistake, Robbie plays Hero, and Sportacus saves the day... eventually.) Can be SportaRobbie if you want. Also! SportaDAD because aww.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**... That He Doesn't Help

Stephanie was standing stalk still, eyes wide as Robbie Rotten loomed over her. Snow falling out of his hair and off the back of his coat in clumps.

His hand had just moved from - rather harshly - brushing snow off of Stephanie's own shoulders, and his face was the picture of near _murderous_ or at least, that was what it looked like to Stephanie.

She had never in all her life, seen Robbie Rotten look _that_ angry.

That's when, Robbie Rotten, town's hater of all things good and fun, bundled in a poofy snow-jacket and swathed in a now-soaking scarf started to yell.

She had never _heard_ him be so angry before.

Certainly, the villain had been angry many, many, times before. Stephanie and the others had seen him in all variations of angry, annoyed, disgusted and frustrated at all kinds of silly things. Things like: healthy food, 'sports-candy', playing games, exercise, Sportacus, and all sorts of normal healthy activities.

But this; this was not just funnily perturbed, this was _furious_.

"Of all the _stupid_ idiotic things to do!" he announced, red-faced and one arm gesticulating wildly.

The other kids were there too, gaping at the scene before them. They really hadn't stopped gaping since the whole incident started.

"It was so completely _moronic_ -" the villain continued.

Stingy's mouth was hanging open, Ziggy had long-since dropped the snow-lollipop he was making, and Pixel was just gaping in shock, not even moving to record the whole incident he was so surprised.

"- I- I- I can't believe," Robbie, could not even seem to form words correctly, one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other still whipping around the air as he bent lower to shout. "I can not _believe_ you thought that was even _remotely_ intelligent." He ended off, giving Stephanie such a look of disappointment that she cringed backward.

"I didn't mean -"

"You didn't _mean?_ " He repeated in outrage. "You didn't _think_ ," he prodded her head.

"Hey! Stop yelling at her you meanie!" Ziggy was the first to get back his voice.

Robbie whirled, pointing at Ziggy with a finger. "Shut it, you. You're not any better." His attention turned back to Stephanie, and his free hand grabbed her shoulder, and he turned her around a couple of times as if examining her.

Thankfully that movement was not very harsh at all.

"You are _lucky_ you weren't hurt!" Robbie continued, his hand still on her shoulder, and bent so close they were nearly nose-to-nose. "If I was not lurking around the corner, minding my own business, no-one could have caught you!"

"But Sportacus would have-," Ziggy tried to start, but the sour glare from Robbie was more than enough to shut him up quickly.

Robbie continued his rant, letting go of Stephanie, "I heard you all. Talking about how you could do something dangerous because you knew that _Sportacus_ was going to come to your rescue." He sneered heavily. "Because you know that _Sportacus_ would never let you hit the ground!"

"But -"

"We didn't say that!"

" _No buts!_ It. Is. No. Excuse!" he stomped one of his feet, but made a flinch of regret. Before Stephanie could say anything, he just continued on his tirade, "Sportacus is not some sort of- of- of," he wheeled his hand that was not around his middle. "-of... _safety net!"_

Stephanie cringed, her stomach twist with guilt.

The others just looked angry at Robbie.

Thankfully, in the moment it took for Robbie to catch his breath - his face was still red, and his hand was nearly-white knuckled - Sportacus came flipping onto the scene.

He was out of breath. "I thought I heard my crystal going off but it stopped -" his voice halted at the scene before him. "What has happened?"

Robbie did not even notice the arrival of the other, because he was looming over Stephanie again. "If you were not so lucky to have me there, you could be the one with a sprained arm, or- or- or- something far _more important_ could be broken!" His finger waggled close to her nose. "You could have been so _seriously injured_." He stomped his feet again, wincing.

"I- I-" Stephanie looked from Robbie to Sportacus.

"Robbie!" this caught the villains attention, "What has happened here?" Sportacus said again, louder and more concerned.

Robbie's demeanor made a sharp shift. He stiffened, then straightened, and glowered over at the sports hero, his lip curling into a sneer.

The other children immediately jumped into their form of explanations before either Stephanie or Robbie could explain.

"Robbie started yelling at Stephanie!"

"It's no fair!"

"It's not _her_ fault!"

"He said you couldn't save her!"

"He shouldn't yell at her like that!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal!"

"He's trying to make her cry!"

"Why is he here _anyway?_ "

"He just wants to ruin our fun!"

Robbie's position straightened more, and his sneer became more set. A strange pallor settled into his face. Stephanie looked up at him, then to the other kids, then finally to Sportacus who looked more confused and concerned by what the kids were shouting over each-other. All calling foul-play dealt by Robbie on their dear friend.

"Whoa- whoa! Everyone-"

"Well." Robbie's voice cut through the commotion like a hot knife through butter. "Now that Sporta _kook_ is here. I will be leaving."

He turned on a dime.

"Wait Robbie-" Sportacus called, but the look he got from Robbie over his shoulder had been so acrid that the rest of the sentence trailed off quietly, "what... happened..."

With that, and no further looking back, Robbie stalked off; albeit stiffly however, and perhaps with a bit of an unsettled wobble. He disappeared from view.

A silence fell over the group, and Stephanie felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stephanie? Can you please tell me what happened? I have never, ever, seen Robbie Rotten act that way before."

Stephanie fidgeted, still watching the spot where Robbie had disappeared from, before looking at Sportacus' sincere expression of worry.

"Robbie Rotten was being a huge bit _meanie._ That's what happened!" Ziggy cried, and he got a chorus of, "Yeah!" and "That's right!" from the other kids.

Sportacus held up a hand. "I do not think that is all of the story. I need to hear from Stephanie what has happened. What _really_ happened. Since Robbie seems to have... gone home." Sportacus frowned for a moment but then smiled, squeezing Stephanie's shoulder slightly. "Come on, lets sit down."

He guided her - and all of them - to a nearby bench. He swept the snow off of it so that he and Stephanie could sit down.

Stephanie continued to fiddle with her hands. Not feeling at all like something wrong had been done to her, rather like she had done something wrong herself. Of course she did not want to be yelled at - by Robbie Rotten no less - as he friends were adamant in feeling was the real problem... But...

She felt she had done something really wrong, and the idea of telling Sportacus was making her stomach twist again.

"Stephanie," Sportacus started, leaning a little so he could look at her face. "It is important that you tell me what happened."

"I know."

"It seems to me like something rather serious happened, and I need to know what." He pointed at his chest. "My crystal did not go off by mistake, did it?"

She shook her head.

"It went off because Robbie was being so rotten to Stephanie!"

"Yeah!"

"You saw how he was yelling at her!"

"He even poked her head!"

Stephanie spoke over that last comment. "Not hard!"

"He still yelled at her!"

"Okay. Okay." Sportacus had both hands up. "Please. I need to hear from Stephanie. This is very important."

She nodded, taking a breath. "I think you might get mad at me."

"Why do you think that?" Sportacus asked carefully after a moment.

"Because- because I think I did something very stupid." She wasn't looking at Sportacus' face, so she couldn't be sure of what his reaction to that statement was. She didn't hear a response though, and after a second, she followed it up with a, "Please don't get mad."

Sportacus was silent for another moment before she felt a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "I might get mad."

She tensed.

"- But - that does not mean I will hate you, okay? I might be mad, or even disappointed, but that will not make me dislike you. I think I would be even more disappointed if you did not tell me."

She supposed that made some sense. She deliberated for only a moment, her hands still twisting in her lap, and decided it was best to just get it over with. She would rather Sportacus being a little disappointed than _more_ disappointed.

"I got on the roof," she half blurted.

"- You got on the -"

"But it's not _her_ fault that Robbie-" Ziggy interrupted, angrily.

Sportacus put up his hand again.

Stephanie could hear the frustration in his voice. "I think, kids, I should just speak with Stephanie."

The kids, clearly afraid that Stephanie was going to be in some sort of major trouble were about to put up a loud protest.

Sportacus spoke first. "I am glad to see you are all so willing to protect Stephanie. But right now, she needs to tell me what happened. I will speak to all of you later." His voice was kind, but it was a dismissal. He added though, in a more friendly and normal tone, "Why don't you go inside and get some nice hot coco? I promise, Stephanie will not be in _big_ trouble."

The others grumbled and groaned, knowing they couldn't push the issue any further with the sports hero.

"Aw... alright. Stephanie can join us for hot coco later?"

"Of course," Sportacus smiled.

That seemed enough, and with slight grumbles of complaint, the others followed Sportacus' request and went inside to leave the two of them alone.

Once Sportacus was sure they _were_ alone, the sports hero focused his attention back to Stephanie.

"Okay. Please tell me again, you went on the _roof_?"

Stephanie nodded, not really finding herself able to look up at Sportacus, even though they no longer had an audience. She heard that tone of worry.

"Yes."

"Stephanie, why did you think that was a good idea? I know there was fresh snow, but it has been so icy, you could have fallen, you could have been very badly injured. Even if it was a bright sunny day in the middle of the summer, the roof is no place to play."

Stephanie winced again but the hand around her shoulder reassured her that Sportacus was still being kind, still listening.

"I know."

The hand was still reassuring, promising he wasn't hating her for any of this. "What if you fell?"

This was the hard part. She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes and she was so focused on the stripes of her pink snow pants that she was not sure she could even look into those sincere worried blue eyes of her friend.

"I _did_ fall off the roof, she finally managed.

"Stephanie!" She found herself being turned towards the hero, as he scrutinized her from head to foot, one hand on each of her shoulders. He lifted her chin with one hand, leaving the other on her shoulder " _That_ was why my crystal was going off. You fell? Are you hurt? Are you injured?"

She shook her head quickly. "No no! I'm not hurt!"

He searched her face, "Are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure. I didn't really land on the ground."

"You didn't?" Sportacus asked, his hand dropping from her face. "What happened then?"

"I was on the roof because I was going to fix a light bulb I saw on uncle's lights that had gone out. I went out through the window and I couldn't keep balanced..."

She was looking at Sportacus' face, and his face was deeply creased with worry despite the fact she was sitting before him fully intact and free from harm.

"... I heard a shout just as I fell. I... I landed on Robbie."

She remembered someone calling her name, probably Robbie, probably her friends too, just as she fell. She remembered someone grabbing her, and then the two of them tumbling to the slick icy ground.

Sportacus blinked. "You... landed on... Robbie."

"I think he caught me, actually," Stephanie corrected.

"He caught you."

She just nodded.

"Robbie."

She nodded again.

"You are not hurt?"

"No. I... I think Robbie made sure I wasn't?" she wasn't too sure, but Robbie did yank her to her feet and dusted the snow off of her, he even whirled her around as if scrutinizing her. Just like Sportacus had done not a few moments ago; just perhaps not as _gently_ as Sportacus had done.

Sportacus blinked a few times, his hands withdrawing from Stephanie.

"What you did was very very foolish."

"I know."

"You could have been very hurt." Oh, Sportacus _was_ disappointed, wasn't he?

She bowed her head with a sniff. "I know."

Arms wrapped around her warmly. "I am very happy you are okay."

She hugged the man back with a sniff. She was glad she was okay too, but she did not _feel_ any better.

"Robbie yelled at me," she said, still holding onto Sportacus, her voice watery.

"I heard some of that," Sportacus affirmed, rubbing her back slightly.

"He was really _really_ mad."

There was a hum of agreement, "He was - though was more scared I think," Sportacus replied.

Stephanie pulled away, wiping at her eyes, and Sportacus pulled out a handkerchief emblazoned with a number-ten. She took it, dabbing at her face. "He was scared?"

"I think so. He did not look angry to me. I have seen him angry, it is very different. I think he was scared; even if he did not know it either." Sportacus expression clearly stated that he would have been scared too had his role been reversed with Robbie's.

She frowned. Was that why she felt so guilty? When she had first gotten up, she had been so ready to quickly apologize to Robbie Rotten for being there when she fell, but when she saw his face that's when that feeling of guilt dropped into her stomach like a hot stone.

"I'm _really_ sorry."

Sportacus gently ruffled her hair, "I know," he said, leaning so he was more on her level. "I know it was probably scary to fall, and scary to have Robbie yell at you. Maybe he should not have scolded you _quite_ like that, but I am very glad he _was_ there. I was not fast enough today to catch you."

"I think, you need to go apologize to Robbie, and thank him, of course." He smiled,

She took his hand.

"After all," he continued, "I need to thank him too, for making sure you were okay. But only once you've calmed down."

She dabbed at her face again, sniffling. Sportacus stayed sitting beside her, hand on her back.

She knew that she was going to be in for a large scolding from her uncle, and probably a talk later again from Sportacus about proper safety. She knew for sure that Sportacus was going to talk to her friends about safety too, and probably not letting friends get up into dangerous situations.

At least, Sportacus didn't hate or or anything.

She looked at the crumpled handkerchief in her hands.

She really should do something for Robbie too. Even if he probably hated her guts now. Well, she knew he _disliked_ all the kids, but he wasn't so awful as to just completely hate her now, was he?

She hoped that he was okay after crashing into him like that; because, now that she thought about it, nobody really made sure _Robbie_ was okay. He did go crashing down to the icy ground with her on top of him, and everybody just yelled at him and he just _left_ when Sportacus appeared.

"Sportacus," she started, looking up at him. "I think we should go check-"

 _Beepbeepbeep Beepbeepbeep_ _Beepbeepbeep_

Sportacus' eyes widened. "Someone's in trouble!"

* * *

Got all inspired when my childhood show LazyTown became MemeTown again and with the whole GoFundMe for Stefán Karl Stefánsson appeared. (Seriously - go look it up and donate if you're interested)

So I am here to give you all SportaDad, Hero-Not-So-Hero Robbie Rotten, and a lot of hurt/comfort; because I am a big ol' meanie to my favorite characters.

Enjoy! More to Come!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**... That He Doesn't Deserve Help

Feet landed on the cold hard flooring of the underground warehouse. Sportacus had made it there in record time, despite not using his airship, despite the snow that was newly falling, and despite the fact that the hatch to Robbie's lair had nearly frozen shut.

The first thing Sportacus noticed was the cold; it was not the same cold as the outdoors, where it was brisk and cool, comfortable with many layers and hot drinks.

This - this was a damp cold; an unwelcoming cold.

Icicles hung off of the tubing that lined the walls and the far-above ceiling. Ice spider-webbed across the glass of the orange disguise chutes in the far corner, and there even were instances of snow that had likely poured in through some opening far-far above.

Sportacus' breath formed a cloud in-front of him, and he shivered, rubbing his arms and glad that he had a scarf.

He turned his attention away from _why_ Robbie's home was so inhospitable, and to the incident at hand.

Some part of him wished Stephanie had come with him, but the ultimate decision had been made to leave her behind.

While normally Sportacus was more than glad to give Stephanie a sort of 'hero training' when helping out with the minor emergencies, he told her to stay behind in regards to this case.

She had been so very _insistent_ to come the moment his crystal had started to beep. Still emotional from what had happened, and from the talk, she had gripped his arm, pleading to come along.

It was not hard to see why. She felt that this - whatever this was - was her fault, and she _had_ to fix it.

Sportacus had felt bad when he denied her, insisting that she promise that she - and her friends - would stay home and not get involved.

It would do no good for her to come along, not when she was still feeling so guilty for what had happened, not when he did not know what was even _wrong_ , and not when he knew that she had been punished enough, and for her to come along and see the possible consequences of her mistakes would be rather cruel and harsh punishment; _especially_ when feelings were still so raw.

He wished he could have stayed behind longer to explain the importance of why she had to go inside, and _why_ he denied her. Explain that it was not a child's job to take care of an adult. He only had time to make her promise - hooking his pinky-finger with hers - that she'd go inside, have hot coco and wait patiently at home - or with her friends - for him to come back.

"Robbie?" Sportacus called into the freezing lair, back of his mind wondering how it was so cold. "Robbie? Are you down here?"

He was, Sportacus was pretty sure of it, his crystal was warm on his chest, and still silently blinking.

He spotted a heap on the ground.

Sportacus dashed.

"Robbie?" he knelt down, pulling back what looked to be the hem of a robe hap-haphazardly wrapped around the heap like a loose blanket.

"... Oh. Hello Sportacus."

Sportacus moved, kneeling down immediately to grab the man, to pick him up and -

" _Wait!"_ Robbie cried. Sportacus jumped, halting in his movement, arms hovering just over top of the villain. "Wait..." Robbie repeated, taking a breath.

"What's wrong?" Sportacus asked, not liking hovering over a person in trouble and not _acting. "_ What can I do? Where are you hurt? Why are you on the ground?"

Robbie rubbed his forehead with one of his hands, grimacing. "So many questions..."

Sportacus pursed his lips, but demanded an answer silently, looking at Robbie; wanting to move - to _act_.

Robbie's eyes were closed for a period, hand working at his temple as if tempering a powerful headache, or thinking on a difficult problem. If it weren't for the movement, Sportacus would have thought the villain had passed out.

"Why am I on the ground?"

Sportacus nodded, encouraging him, "Yes, that's what I asked."

"No... Sporta _kook_ ," Robbie's voice was tired, but still bit in its usual fashion, " _Why_ -" he emphasized, "- am _I -_ " he gestured to himself with his free hand, _"-_ on the _ground?"_

Sportacus felt more worried now. "You don't know?"

"I don't know."

"Robbie. I should -" he bounced on his heels. "Let me help you."

"I know, I just -" Robbie rubbed his head. "Wait - why are _you_ here?"

"My crystal," Sportacus pointed to the emblem on his chest where the crystal was safely stored.

"What?" he asked, voice flat despite the tiredness.

"My crystal. You were - are - in trouble. Let me _help_ ," he asked again, lowering his arms in offering to pick him off the freezing ground at _least_.

Robbie was clearly confused, his eyes looked hazy, and it was hard to see what was wrong under the complete cocoon he was wrapped in. If Sportacus could hazard a guess, maybe he had fallen while trying to walk wrapped in such a way?

"Your crystal doesn't go off for - ... wait," he took a breath, "Wait wait - let me... let me..." Robbie was rubbing his head again, probably searching for a memory. "I was going back home," he started.

"Yes?"

"And I went down the ladder..."

"... Yes?"

"And got wrapped up in my blankets," he wiggled his hand in a 'wrapping up' motion, eyes squeezed shut in memory, and nose twitching as he thought.

"Yes?"

"I tripped? No. Yes. Wait. ... Yes. I tripped. I meant to do that," he dithered in defense, "Sporta _-kook_ ," he dithered. "I do it all the time."

"Of course."

Robbie's nose twitched, "I think- I _think_ I landed on my sprained arm."

Sprained arm? "Wait-"

Robbie's eyes opened. "Let me check."

"Wait Robbie - _don't_ -"

Before Sportacus could stop him, Robbie pulled out his other arm from the tangle of blankets. It shook with the effort of that simple movement, Robbie visibly paled in the dim light.

"Oh. _Right_."

He fainted.

" _Robbie!_ " Sportacus caught the arm before it smacked the hard floor.

Carefully, and without missing a beat, Sportacus lay the arm on Robbie's chest, and then scooped the man up into his arms; blankets, robe and all.

Once he was sure he was situated safely, he dashed to where the hatch-entrance opened to.

"Ladder!" He called, holding out his hand for his airship's ladder.

He had to get Robbie somewhere warmer, somewhere where he could look and see what was wrong. Somewhere safe.

The unconscious Robbie carefully supported against his chest, held in one arm, completely unaware of everything as Sportacus let himself be pulled up by the ladder.

Once he was lifted out of the lair entrance, Sportacus let go, landing beside the hatch, readjusted Robbie, and made for the Mayor's house.

His airship was not going to help. Robbie was terrified of heights, and Sportacus knew that waking up in his rival's home was not exactly the best thing for him. He also knew that he did not have the space, or comforts, to properly tend to whatever was wrong.

As much as he regretted it, and as much as he did not want Stephanie to see any of this, the Mayor's house was going to be the best bet.

* * *

Getting to the mayor's house from Robbie's lair was also done in record time.

Keeping the man in his arms supported, Sportacus kicked the door loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to just be a hasty knock. He bounced on his heels anxiously, wanting to get Robbie inside as soon as possible.

Sportacus was not happy to see that it was Stephanie that answered the door. Couldn't the mayor - just once - answer the door himself?

"Sportacus! I was- _Robbie!_ "

He didn't have time for this. "Stephanie," he asked, "Where's a bed?"

Stephanie's attention had been swallowed whole by the image of Robbie in Sportacus' arms, unconscious. She looked from Sportacus to Robbie and back to Sportacus. "But what- Oh no! Oh _no_!"

" _Stephanie_ ," he repeated in a sharp tone, catching her off guard. It was a tone he regretted, but it was necessary. "I need to get inside. I need a bed."

"O-oh! Oh! Right!" Stephanie pointed quickly. "In there. Uncle has a guest room."

Sportacus nodded and moved past her. Pushing the door open with his foot, he navigated Robbie across the room and on top of the bed.

He was still out cold.

"Sportacus...?" Stephanie asked, she had closed the front door behind them, and she was hovering at the doorway.

Sportacus sighed, rubbing his hand down across his face, settling himself.

Reluctantly, and only because he knew that nothing could happen to Robbie while prone in the bed, bundled in his own home-fashioned cocoon, Sportacus separated himself from him, and turned to the frightened little girl at the door.

"Stephanie," he started, leaning to squeeze her shoulders with reassurance. "First of all; please don't blame yourself."

There were already tears gleaming in her eyes. "But-" She gripped the door frame.

"No. Stephanie. Did you hear me?" he squeezed her shoulders again, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "It is not your fault."

Her lips pursed, but she gave a small nod. Of course she did not believe him, but Sportacus knew she wouldn't argue further for the moment.

"Good." He gave her an encouraging smile, "Second of all, I need your help. I need you to go get your emergency medical kit. Can you do that for me? Please?" A distraction was what she needed right now, a small job to do.

"I can do that."

He wanted so bad to hug her, to tell her that everything was okay, to convince her it was not her fault, and that she shouldn't feel so guilty. But the unconscious person in the bed meant the time was of the essence, not for long serious talks.

"Thank you."

Sportacus sighed and turned back to Robbie once Stephanie had left. Carefully, he unraveled the cocoon of blankets, revealing that Robbie still had his coat and scarf on.

Sportacus couldn't blame him, the lair was _freezing_.

"Mm?"

Sportacus paused in the middle of attempting to unravel the scarf from around his neck.

"Robbie?" he leaned in.

"... Mm?" was the mumbled response. "Too much ice..."

Sportacus pat Robbie's cheek. "Robbie? Are you waking up?"

Robbie's nose twitched. "Don't go on the _roof_ you silly -" his eyes snapped open. "What."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sportacus couldn't help but chuckle. "Hello Robbie."

"Wait. _What_?" Robbie tried to push himself up, but Sportacus held a hand on his chest to keep him from doing so. "What? What's going on? What?"

"Stay still."

"Wait. Why am I here? Where am I?" Robbie's eyes narrowed, looking at Sportacus. His good arm wrapped around his hurt one protectively. He tried to move again, apparently to sit up, but Sportacus held him back down. "You _captured_ me," he accused.

"What? No!" Sportacus retorted. "I didn't capture you."

Eyes narrowed, Robbie glowered suspiciously. "Why am I here then, Sporta-napper."

"You fainted."

Robbie was scandalized. "I did _not_."

"You did." Sportacus assured.

"I did _not_ -"

Robbie's voice must have been loud enough to carry into the hallway, because seconds later Stephanie came crashing into the room, medical kit in hand. "Robbie! You're awake!"

"Little girl!?"

"Robbie! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? I am _so_ s-"

"What is _she_ doing here!?" Robbie pointed at her with his free hand, and Sportacus had to hold him down on the bed again.

"Robbie, you're in my house and -" Stephanie rushed toward the bed.

"What!?"

" _Whoa!_ " Sportacus held out a hand, stopping Stephanie from crashing into Robbie - the other hand still on the other's chest, holding _him_ down on the bed. "Everyone, please, _calm down_."

Silence.

"Now. I need everyone to _be calm_. Can we do that?" Sportacus asked, looking between the two occupants of the room.

Stephanie nodded rapidly.

"Robbie?"

A nod.

"Okay. Good. Stephanie, give me the medical kit, please." Stephanie put it into his outstretched hand. "Thank you. Now go sit at the desk chair."

Once she was seated, Sportacus set the kit down next to the bed. "You can stay in the room if you want, Stephanie," he continued, "But I might have to ask you to leave at any point. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

He made sure to add, "You don't have to stay."

"I know - I want to."

Robbie shifted under Sportacus' hand at that comment.

Sportacus smiled. "Okay. Now - Robbie."

Robbie twitched, looking ever the picture like he wanted to bolt, giving Sportacus a doubtful frightened look. At least he was being smart enough not to move that arm of his again, it was being held protectively against his chest as he glowered in suspicion at Sportacus.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to help." Sportacus explained. "But first, I'm going to take my hand off of you, but you have to promise not to get up, move, and try to leave or _anything_ okay?"

Robbie avoided his eyes.

"Robbie."

"Alright. Fine," he sneered.

Sportacus carefully withdrew his hand, and Robbie did not make to leave. Stephanie remained in her chair, and everything was blissfully - finally - under control. Sportacus let loose a breath he did not know he was holding and let silence fall between them for a few seconds.

Once he let loose another breath - letting himself calm down - he began, addressing Robbie, "I need your cooperation."

"Whatever."

"I want to help you."

Robbie's nose twitched. "With _what_?"

"Whatever is wrong. How about we start at the beginning," Sportacus encouraged. "When you caught Stephanie - you fell, right?"

Robbie's eyes flickered to Stephanie, before he replied carefully, "Yes?"

"What did you hurt?"

Robbie's nose twitched, and he looked at Stephanie once more before focusing on Sportacus. "Nothing. I am perfectly fine."

That was interesting.

"You're not fine."

"I am so."

"You fainted."

"I did _not_ \- this is some... some sort of... Sporta _trick_." Robbie insisted.

"It isn't."

Robbie frowned, and would have had his arms crossed in defiance if it were not plain one was badly sprained; again, he was glancing at Stephanie, as if Sportacus did not notice.

"Why are you lying?"

"I am not."

"You are."

Robbie, again, glanced at Stephanie and Sportacus could not figure out why. Sportacus looked back at her to see whatever it was Robbie was looking at, but she was just sitting there; mind, she was looking very, very, worried, but she was just sitting there.

It wasn't until he looked back and saw Robbie's face, that it clicked.

Sportacus leant in close; Robbie pulled back, eyebrows raised. "Stephanie won't get in trouble," Sportacus said, voice lowered so only Robbie could hear.

Stephanie leaned forward in her chair, craning to hear.

Robbie looked away, his mouth working.

"I promise she won't get in trouble," Sportacus repeated, briefly looking back at Stephanie. He could not resist the smile that broke over his face and crinkled the corner of his eyes when he said this. This was so unexpected, but so _wonderful_.

"What is that dumb expression for?" Robbie asked in disgust.

"Nothing," Sportacus assured, voice back to its normal tone. "Now will you tell me?"

Robbie huffed, deliberated, looked about himself, his fingers drumming against his shoulder. It took a few seconds of uncomfortable shifting, but eventually Robbie came to the conclusion that there was no way he was worming his way out of this one.

"Fine," he relented with a glower.

 _Finally_ they were getting somewhere Sportacus had a handle on.

"When she fell off of the roof," Robbie began his explanation, "- I caught her... and I... fell backward," he gestured. "I landed backward on my arm. Probably sprained it."

That lined up pretty much with what Stephanie had said to him before when they two of them were sitting on the park bench. It also matched up to how Robbie seemed when he had slunk away earlier as well. Sportacus remembered he was a bit wobbly, and his arm had been wrapped around his waist as if he didn't want to move it.

Stephanie spoke for the first time since being told to sit down. "Robbie - I am really sorry I got you hurt."

" _No_." Robbie pointed at her so fast that Sportacus jumped. "No. no. None of that." His tone was nearly of that scolding a dog for digging where it shouldn't.

Stephanie was stunned out of her guilty demeanor. "But -"

"No."

"But it's my _fault_ that you -"

"Zip. _It_." Robbie drew his hand over his mouth.

Stephanie's mouth snapped shut and she just looked at Sportacus in confused bewilderment. Sportacus had to resist a laugh, biting his lower lip instead.

"Let us get this straight right now," Robbie started. "While being on an icy roof - of all things - was _stupid_ ," Stephanie winced, "This," he gestured to his arm. "Is not your fault."

"But -"

"Did you _make_ me catch you?" he asked.

"No."

"Did I _have_ to catch you?"

"No..."

"So catching you was entirely my own decision?"

Robbie spelled out his conclusion, "Well, then, it's clearly _my_ fault."

"What?" Stephanie shook her head, absolutely confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does." Robbie replied primly. "Now shut up about it already."

Sportacus snorted, Robbie rolled his eyes, and Stephanie looked like she wasn't sure she should be feeling guilty, offended or scandalized.

While not particularly the way Sportacus himself would have dealt with it, he was surprised to find it an effective method, because Stephanie sat there now with a furrowed confused expression rather than one full of self-guilt.

"You have that dumb expression again."

"Oh, sorry," Sportacus couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Just thinking."

A quiet, _'weirdo'_ was spoken under Robbie's breath.

At least Robbie was pretty much back to his normal self. Seeing that was enough to release a ball of anxiety that Sportacus did not even know he had. It was far better than the pale and hazy man laying on the floor of his warehouse.

This seemed so much more fixable.

"I'm going to go get Robbie a glass of water," Stephanie announced, standing up.

"Good idea."

Robbie gagged.

Sportacus let her leave, pulling the desk chair at Robbie's bedside, sitting down into it, and he buried his head into his hands. He was suddenly so very tired. Happy, endeared, _relieved_ , but tired.

Nobody said anything for the longest time. Sportacus just let the calm of the situation wash over him, and Robbie was looking at the ceiling with a unreadable expression. Stephanie was taking her time.

"This day has been _awful,"_ Robbie suddenly admitted to the room at-large.

Sportacus fell into fits of laughter.

* * *

PHEW. This was some interesting ping-pong match to write between three very different characters.

Thank you so much for the awesome response to the previous chapter. I can already tell this fandom is gonna be very kind and awesome. So! Enjoy more shenanigans.

More SportsDAD and LazyDAD to come. Promise. Bwahaha.

Thanks so much! Enjoy!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
... That he doesn't care

Step.

 _Creak._

Robbie Rotten was more than completely aware of the presence lurking just outside the guest-room. He could hear the shuffle of their feet, and he could see the shadow cast, and he could see the _bright pink clothing_ from the crack of the slightly ajar door.

He played with the idea of scaring her, of shouting out suddenly and making her fall over in surprise. He also toyed with the idea of completely ignoring her, and letting her loom outside the door thinking whatever it was she was thinking.

But her being out there was an oddity in itself. Shouldn't she be outside playing? Or dancing or singing or bugging Sportakook, or bothering her friends?

Why was she lurking around _him_ of all people?

"What do you want, Pink-Girl?" he finally announced.

He was oh-so satisfied to hear her jump, and he restrained a chuckle when he saw her embarrassed face peek at him through the door crack.

"I can see you," he bluntly continued, eyebrow raised.

She hesitated. Why? She saw fit to bug him at every other moment of his life.

"Get in here already."

She jumped, and the door was properly pushed open.

Pink-Girl was still not acting quite like Pink-Girl. She still had that look on her face, not quite embarrassment but...

... It was annoying.

"Sit," he instructed, pointed at the chair that was by his bedside.

Well, if he was going to sit here and feel miserable, then she might as well join him. She looked rather miserable herself.

After a moment or two of silence, Pink-Girl kept looking at her hands, her feet kicking slightly, she spoke up. "... How are you feeling?"

" _Marvelous_."

Her nose crinkled. "Are you telling a lie?"

"Of course I am, silly girl. I have a broken arm and a sprained ankle - should I be doing cartwheels?" Robbie demanded.

She flinched.

Oops. Not exactly the reaction he wanted.

"So..." he drug out of the uncomfortable silence, his fingers drumming on his cast. It was a disgusting shade of bright pink - much like the girl's hair. "... You're still feeling guilty."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"Then what is this for?" he did a exaggerated imitation of her sitting there, he sighed and pouted his lip out for good measure and pretended to look at his hands. "Oh boo hoo..."

"Robbie!"

"That is exactly you," he pointed at her with his good hand. "Quit it. It's annoying."

She huffed, but thankfully didn't deny him again.

Again, silence, but again, her mood didn't shift. He sighed, rolling his eyes, his fingers drumming on his dumb pink cast.

"Is it because Sportaflop had to carry me to the doctors?"

Which was completely embarrassing. It didn't help that Sportacus also carried Robbie _out_ of the doctor's too once it was found out that Robbie had sprained his ankle in his lair when he fell.

She shook her head.

"Is it because I apparently broke my sprained arm when I tripped on it?"

Still negative.

"Is it because Sportakook had to help me take a bath and it was awful and embarrassing?" So awful and and embarrassing. Thankfully Robbie got to borrow a pair of swim-trunks that he did not know Sportacus even owned.

She shook her head again.

"Well what is it then. Why are you all mopey. I am the villain. _I_ mope. I am the one to sulk around and lurk at doorways and be the general nuisance. Not _you,"_ he began. He wheeled his good hand around. "You are supposed to be all _happy_ and _pink_ and gross and sing your silly song and dance and whatever."

" _You've_ sung that 'silly' song," she retorted.

"Do I look like I care?" He ignored his ears turning pink, and retorted evenly, "It is still a silly song. So. What gives?"

"I dunno..." she shrugged.

Ugh. Children.

"Well. You can't keep moping about _all day_. Sportaflop will worry about you and he's already annoying enough as it is." He paused. "Where is he anyway?"

The Pink-Girl sighed. "He went to your home..."

His lair?

"Why? To be a Sportasnoop?"

That earned a slight huff, she shook her head. "No! He's gone to get you more clothes - he said that you probably don't like wearing uncle's pajamas."

He extended an arm, sneering at the banana-yellow sleeve that was more than five-inches away from his wrist. He stuck out his tongue. "You got that right."

Gross.

"But he wouldn't let me come."

"And you wanted to go... why? You wanted to sneak around my lair, didn't you."

She huffed, "No, I just wanted to help."

"Well he doesn't need a little girl's help. Little girls go outside and play or whatever gross activities you do now a days? Hula-skipping? Jump-Rock? Hop-Stitch?"

She gave a giggle. "Those aren't games."

"I don't care. Go make them up. Or don't. In fact - don't. The world is a better place without them." He made sure to huff and cross his arms for good measure.

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, and saw that she was sitting maybe a bit straighter, and she wasn't looking as glum.

Robbie Rotten: 1.

Pink-Girl: 0.

He just had to be sure to knock this stupid behavior out of her once and for all. He was the town villain, after all, and what town could he be a villain over if one of his main antagonists was glum over something he didn't intentionally do?

He dug at his mind.

Sing? Ew no.

Dance? Gross.

Read? Ugh.

Cook? Probably would only make some sports-candy-laden monstrosity.

Play? Absolutely not.

He drummed on his cast. Robbie paused, looking at it's disgusting bright pink covering. Aha. Perfect.

"Here," he gestured with it. "Sign this."

The Pink-Girl blinked, of course she didn't see his genius. "What?"

"Did I speak Icelandic or something? Sign it. Isn't this what you do? Sign casts and draw pictures with markers or whatever?" he half-accused, half-suggested. "Go get markers. Sign this."

She was taken-aback.

"Really?"

"Of course not," he replied flatly. " _Of course 'really' you brat._ Go. Scoot. Fetch." He made a motion with his hand. "Shoo."

She thankfully got the message and dashed off to her room - or wherever - to fetch what she needed.

Perfect. Then this would alleviate that girl's stupid look of _guilt_ and he could be left in piece. Seriously - all this fuss over him catching her the day before.

She reappeared in good time, a clear case of markers under an arm, and she went back to his bedside.

She hesitated.

Robbie growled under his throat. "What _now?_ "

"Er... your cast is on the other side of the bed."

"So?"

"I can't reach it from the chair- _Whoa_!"

Robbie grabbed her by her arm, and tugged her onto the bed. Swiftly, and easily - and one-armed, he might add - he shoved her so that she was sitting beside him on top of the sheets.

"There." He held out his cast to her. "Happy?"

She blinked, looking down at his cast, then back up to him, stunned.

"What? I don't bite." He stated with a raised eyebrow and bored voice. Too much work anyway.

Thankfully, she just giggled at that, and uncapped a marker.

Robbie Rotten: 2.

Pink-Girl: 0.

And so they sat like that in silence. Robbie sitting up in bed, looking idly off into nowhere. The only sounds were the soft 'pop' of a pen cap lid being taken off, the 'click' of it being put back on, or the scratch of the felt tip against plaster.

It was nice, really. It was a calming lulling sort of silence, and Robbie could feel that the tension of the person beside him finally melt away as she got absorbed in whatever she was drawing..

He would have fallen asleep like that, were it not for the front door of the home opening and a call of "Stephanie? Robbie?" rang through the house in that oh-so-very annoying accent.

Robbie resisted rolling his eyes, and instead closed them. Maybe he'd go away.

The door creaked open. "Stephanie? Robbie?"

"Hello Sportacus!" the Pink-Girl greeted.

Robbie sighed.

"How are you feeling Robbie?" the voice was closer, and Robbie opened his eyes to see Sportacus nearly leaning over him.

"Fine. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sportaflippity-flippidy eyes were crinkled not unlike how they were the night before. "Like what?"

"Like _that -_ ugh never mind."

"Done!" Pink-Girl announced.

Sportacus chuckled, leaning over more to look at whatever she had drawn. Robbie hadn't bothered to look yet, only glancing over once Sportacus had.

It was a lovely rendering of himself, actually. Arms crossed, pinstripe suit in the right colours, and it looked like his tongue was stuck out with images of sports-candy floating about him.

"That's very good Stephanie!" Sportacus praised. "I think it looks just like him."

Underneath the picture, there was written:

" _I hope you get better soon - Pink Girl"_

That gave him pause. Pink-Girl. Not Stephanie. Pink-Girl.

Why did that make his chest tighten? Why did that make him feel _endeared_. She had only written his nickname for her because he couldn't be bothered to even _think_ her real name.

But she wrote it?

"Do you like it?" the girl in question asked, eyes hopeful.

"I - er - yes. It perfectly suits my villainous persona." He cleared his throat, "Yes. It is very good. Thank you."

Sportacus held out his hands for Stephanie, and he hoisted her up and over Robbie and back onto the floor. "I think you did an excellent job. But - I think it's time for you to go outside and play."

"Aw, but Sportacus - I was just starting to have _fun_ with Robbie _."_

Robbie replied, without thinking, "I'll still be here when you get back, brat."

"You sure?"

"I'm not going to _vanish_ while Sportakook is around, now am I? Go outside, and play," he nearly gagged on the words. "Don't make me say that again - that was awful."

She giggled, then skipped out of the room, mood clearly improved. She waved, just before she left. "See ya!"

"Shoo," he flatly told her, arms crossed again.

Once she was gone, Robbie looked idly at his hands, he did not want to look up, because he knew what he was going to see when he looked up, and that _stupid expression_ that Sportadork had on his face was absolutely infuriating.

"How did you do it?" Sportacus asked, being the first to break the silence.

Shame. He liked the silence.

"Do what?" Robbie replied, flatly.

"Cheer up Stephanie?"

"She did that on her own."

"She's been sad all morning - I couldn't even get her to go outside and play with her friends, she wouldn't even eat breakfast until I coaxed her," Sportacus explained. Robbie still refused to look at him, because he could imagine some sort of doting parental-like wistful expression on the hero's face. He didn't need to see it in person.

"Was she. I hadn't noticed. She was... lurking," he gestured, "outside my door. It was annoying. I gave her something to do."

"Of course," Sportacus easily agreed. Robbie could tell he didn't really. He could read through that chipper voice. "Thank you Robbie."

Robbie jerked, looking up at Sportacus, who was looking at him sincerely. That comment caught him off-guard.

" _What_."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what," Sportacus pat Robbie's shoulder with a chuckle.

He didn't even press into it further, he just left it at that. Instead, the Sports elf turned and began digging through the bag of clothing that Robbie only just noticed was on the floor behind the man.

Robbie clung to the subject change like a dying man, and peered. "What do you have there?"

"I got your pajamas, and your robe," Sportacus began to pull them out of the bag.

Were they _folded_?

"- I also got you some more of your outfit. Just in case," he continued. "How do you even get your clothes into those tubes, Robbie? It took me a long time to figure out how to get them out."

Robbie waved his hand ominously. "Magic. You didn't break anything, did you?" Not that he believed Sportacus ever would.

"Of course not."

Robbie watched the man unearth the spoils - all neatly folded - and put them on the desktop. The last to come out of the bag was a black case.

"It took me awhile to find this..."

"My _makeup_." Robbie reached out for the case, and Sportacus handed it over. "I can't believe you grabbed this for me."

"Well of course! You're not you without what you wear, right?" was the simple and cheery answer. "I'm sure Stephanie can help you with it if you have trouble with one arm. Your gel is in there too, right?"

Robbie was still blown away by how thoughtful Sportacus had been by having the thought to get it in the first place.

Maybe he had noticed how miserable Robbie was, hair ruffled and out of place, every shred of eye shadow and eye liner long-since washed away when he had to take that embarrassing _bath_.

He had felt so naked without it, he initially thought that was why the girl was staring at him through the doorway - that he just looked _weird_ without it all.

"Robbie?"

"I - yes - it's all in here." He unfastened the case and glanced inside. Yes, all there. He closed it again. "I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Sportacus easily said, his voice ever-cheerful, ever encouraging. "If you _want_ to say something, 'thank you,' is the easiest. I don't mind either way."

"Thank you, then."

Sportacus mustn't have been expecting that, perhaps he had been expecting a growl or some sort of begrudging noise, because he paused for the barest of seconds before going back to his normal cheerful self.

"You're welcome!"

Now Robbie let himself roll his eyes, and he put the case beside him on the bed.

"So what's next, Sportadork?" Robbie asked once Sportacus had folded up the bag and neatly put it beside the articles of clothing.

"What's next?"

"Well. Clearly you are not going to be letting me go back into my lair any time soon -"

"- It's so _cold_ down there, Robbie -"

"- What's next?"

"Well," Sportacus started, "I could help you get dressed."

"Dear lord no."

Sportacus tilted his head, his arms crossed. "Why not? I helped you last night when you took a bath -"

"- _That is precisely why I don't want you to help me._ "

Sportacus shook his head.

"I can do it myself - thank you very much." Robbie insisted.

While Sportacus never actually saw him _naked_ \- thankfully the blue kangaroo had the decency to turn around and let Robbie put on the trunks himself - it was still embarrassing to have the hero of the town _doing up his buttons_ like he was some five-year-old.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"My arm is in a cast, my leg is in a splint, and I am sure that your beep-beep-beep-thingy will tell you if I fell flat on my face."

"If you're sure..." Sportacus doubtfully said, pulling the pinstriped pajamas and robe from the pile of clothing.

"I'm sure." Robbie took the clothes from his hands.

Instead of leaving, the hero just turned around. Robbie resisted a growl and a complaint. He knew that it was a futile battle, after all. He could go back and forth with Sportadork on this issue for _ages_ \- Robbie didn't have the energy for that.

Well, at the very least, he'd waste Sportacus' time by taking as long as possible.

He carefully started to unbutton the lurid yellow top with one hand.

"This would be so much easier if I could just _spin_ ," he mumbled. Lamenting that he needed proper footing and focus to do a quick-change, among other things.

"Pardon?" Sportacus glanced over his shoulder.

"Nothing. Turn around."

Sportacus did so.

Changing was a terribly long affair, and he had to implore the blue idiot to turn around more than once when he had to swing his legs over the edge of the bed so he could change the bottoms.

Sportacus was getting antsy, much to Robbie's delight, and he could even see that mustache of his twitch while the hero bounced on his heels, arms crossed.

Once he got the top and bottom on, he slipped on his fluffy robe, and adjusted the sleeves.

Sportacus was still bouncing, his fingers tapping on his arm bracers.

Well, he had to end the fun sometime.

"Okay - all done."

Sportacus turned around, glancing at him up and down.

Robbie jumped when he moved forward, "Your buttons are all done up wrong."

Oh come _on._

"What? No!" Robbie tried to slap the hand away. "Stop it!"

Sportacus was absolutely unaffected by Robbie's hand trying to slap his away, and he undid the crooked buttons quickly, and started doing them right back up again.

Robbie kept slapping at his hands fruitlessly until Sportacus _picked him up_ , put him _back_ in the bed, _tucked him in_ , and adjusted the pillows behind him.

"There. Better." Sportaflippity announced, looking pleased with himself.

Robbie was red to his ear tips with either rage or embarrassment - he couldn't decide which.

"Better?"

" _Immensely_ ," Robbie spat.

The venom was lost on Sportacus. He just grinned his stupid grin. "Good!"

They just looked at each other for a few seconds. He, Robbie Rotten - resident villain - piled into bed, and Sportacus - resident annoying hero - standing there with that stupid face of his and arms crossed.

Robbie couldn't stand it.

Robbie growled. "Why don't you go and join Pink-Girl and play or whatever?"

"You'll be okay here for now?"

Alone? "Absolutely."

"If you're sure."

"You are just as annoying as the Pink-Girl. Go! Shoo!"

Sportacus hesitated. "Only if you're sure. Do you need anything else?"

For you to go away so I can think? "I need a nap."

"Water?"

"Ew."

"Something to eat?"

"Not right now" And _definitely not sports-candy._

"Something to do?"

"Just go outside already!"

Sportacus just _laughed_ that stupid laugh of his. "Okay Robbie! Stephanie and I will check in on you later!"

"Marvelous."

* * *

Wooo new chapter!  
Robbie is incredibly fun to write, even when he is trying to be an adult for once.  
I wonder what the final scores were...

Enjoy!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**... That he gets no defense

Stephanie ducked behind one of the short concrete walls as a ball of snow went whizzing by her head. She giggled, digging her gloves into the snow to form a new arsenal.

She and Sportacus had been joined by her friends not long after they had both decided to go outside and enjoy the snow before the weather got colder, and before the predicted snowfall came.

It was going to be a cold and miserable night, so all the kids - and Sportacus - were happily enjoying the snow before they had to head back inside to the warmth of their own homes.

Snowballs whizzed to and fro as the battle continued.

It was every-person-for-themselves, nobody taking sides, and alliances being broken as quickly as they had been formed.

Waiting for a perfect moment, and spying her target just over the wall, Stephanie stood, lobbing her snowball at the battlefield's worst offender.

 _Splat._ "Omph!"

Stephanie was shocked she actually managed to even _hit_ Sportacus.

Sportacus laughed, brushing the snow off of his chest with one hand. "Wow! Good aim Stephanie! I think you should play more baseball!" he praised.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed despite the compliment, because the hero had his other hand behind his back and he was approaching slowly.

Sportacus stepped toward her, and Stephanie grabbed another snowball and threw it at him.

He dodged that easily with a duck, walking closer, his hand still hidden behind him. "But maybe," he said, his eyes dancing with amusement, "You should surrender."

It was so funny to hear that coming from _Sportacus'_ mouth.

He jumped.

With a squeal, Stephanie tried to duck and crawl away. He was far too fast for her; catching her by the waist and twirling her much like how he did in the bing-bang dance.

He held her in the dip, holding a large handful of snow right above her face.

"Ah! No!" Stephanie laughed. "No - I surrender!" She crossed her arms over her head. "I surrender!"

Sportacus still held the snow above her head in warning, his lips curled into a fake sinister smile, but his eyes still dancing with good humour.

"You surrender?"

"I surrender!" Stephanie said, trying to sound as dramatic as possible. She even made sure to put her hand on her forehead too, much like she had seen Robbie do whenever he particularly turns up the theatrics.

Sportacus lowered his hand slightly. "Oh. Well I suppose if you _surrender_ -"

" _Attack!_ "

Stephanie was dropped, and Sportacus was plowed over by Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel and Stingy. All of whom had joined forces to help their fallen and captured friend.

" _Woah_!" Sportacus fell to the snow, all the other kids on top of him.

He was then completely decimated by having four pairs of snowballs mushed into him.

Stephanie was beside herself with laughter, clutching her sides, and rolling in the snow as Sportacus was obliterated by her friends.

"We defeated him!" Ziggy cried, holding up his hand.

"It was _my_ snowball that did it!"

"Well, my calculations say that we all equally contributed -"

"Doesn't matter _whose_ it was - that was _awesome!_ "

Sportacus was doing a good job of playing dead in the snow. Though his eyes were screwed up a little too tight, and the tongue he stuck out _might_ have been sticking out the wrong direction, he was properly limp and everything.

They all clambered away from him, before helping Stephanie up.

"Thanks guys! You saved me! You're all my heroes."

Ziggy puffed out his chest, and put his hands on his hips.

Sportacus' good act of playing dead was failing quickly as his mustache twitched, his tongue retreated back into his mouth, and tell-tale sounds of snorts and chortles was emanating from the supposed 'defeated' hero.

At least his eyes were still screwed shut.

"We should do that again."

"Yeah!"

Stephanie smiled watching her friends dive down to gather more snow. Discussions that maybe they should officially have the next round with Sportacus as the villain so they could work together to defeat him again.

She felt so much better now. Had it really only been the day before when Robbie had caught her?

"Oh look! It's snowing!" Ziggy announced with excitement.

That got Sportacus to open his eyes, and he flipped back to his feet, brushing off the snow that had been impacted into his shirt and scarf.

"I think we should all head inside," he suggested, turning to Stingy who was also rather plastered from snow, and began to brush him off. "The temperature is supposed to drop."

"Aw - do we _have_ to?" Ziggy whined, frowning.

"I think so," Sportacus nodded, brushing off Trixie's hood.

"But we were having so much _fun!_ It's not dark yet!"

Sportacus just breathed out in amusement, Stephanie could clearly see he was glad that the other kids wanted to stay outside and play - honestly, she did too - but he was steadfast.

"I think we all need to go home, get warmed up and have lunch." He zipped up Pixel's jacket. "I think some of us could use a hot bath too."

Stingy nodded. "Now that you say that, I am cold. I need to warm up!"

"Yeah - I could have some hot chocolate."

"Good idea," Sportacus encouraged. He plopped Ziggy's woolen hat back onto his head, and pulled it over his ears.

"Hey Stephanie, want to come to my place with us to get hot chocolate?" Pixel offered.

Stephanie looked from him, to Sportacus, then back to him.

She shook her head.

"No - that's okay. I'm going to go back to my uncle's house."

"Aw, but why?"

"I promised Robbie that I'd come back."

Trixie frowned. "Why did you promise _him_ that?"

"Because I did?" Why was that such a big deal?

"Well _we're_ your friends. _He's_ the bad-guy that yelled at you yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah!" Ziggy agreed.

Stephanie bristled. "Guys! He was just _worried_ about me. If you don't remember he caught me yesterday too!"

"Yeah but _still_ ," Trixie retorted, arms crossing. "He's not your friend. We are!"

Sensing that the mood was rapidly dropping, Sportacus intervened.

"Stephanie can't break a promise," Sportacus encouraged. "And remember, I talked to you all about how important it was that Robbie was there yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"And how you all shouldn't have been doing what you were doing?"

"... Yeah ..."

"Robbie was really worried, and he might have been loud about it, but he did not want anyone to get hurt."

"I guess..."

"So please don't be mad at Robbie. He was trying to help." Sportacus finished, tapping his chest-piece that held his crystal.

Trixie grumbled, but didn't push further.

Stephanie was glad to see that at least everyone else looked a bit sorry. Robbie had not done anything wrong, after all. Even if had been a bit... loud about it.

"Do you need me to walk you all to Pixel's?" Sportacus offered, changing the subject.

The kids shook their heads. "We'll be okay Sportacus - you probably have to go back to Stephanie's house too anyway, right?" Ziggy asked.

Sportacus nodded. "You're right."

"I think we should go to _my_ house. _My_ house is closer."

"That's a great idea," Pixel agreed. "You said you have a new electric blanket."

"Yes. It is _mine_ \- but... you are all _my_ friends, so you can use it too."

"I guess we should get going," Trixie said, though she looked at Stephanie. "You sure you don't want to come, Pinkie?"

"I'm sure - I have important things to take care of."

"... sure."

"Bye Sportacus! Bye Stephanie!"

"Bye Ziggy," Sportacus waved. "Stay warm!"

Stephanie felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was gently nudged in the direction of her home.

It was good thing that they decided to head home when they did and not get tempted by the idea of more playtime outside. The snow was coming down thick, and it was hard to even see down the street once they got to the front door.

"Think we'd be able to play outside tomorrow, Sportacus?" Stephanie asked, watching the snow blanketing everything around them.

"We'll see - maybe we'll be snowed in," he laughed. "But I think so - I think it is the perfect snow for making snow-forts."

Stephanie already couldn't wait. The idea of making snow-forts with Sportacus sounded _amazing_.

When they opened the door, Stephanie's uncle was already there, waiting for them. Which surprised Stephanie, because she thought he wasn't even home.

"Oh there you two are," Mayor Meanswell greeted them at the door. "I was just going to call you back in, Stephanie."

"Is something the matter?" Sportacus asked, tugging off his scarf and stomping his boots on the mat outside before entering.

"Well Yes. No. The snow started to get pretty thick out there," he began to explain. "But I suppose there is something else too."

Stephanie took off her own snow gear. "What is it, uncle?"

"Well - nothing is the matter, no... Well, not _exactly_."

Stephanie's face scrunched up. "Did something happen?"

"Well _no -_ nothing did happen."

Sportacus shut the door behind him. "What is it then?"

"I have to leave Lazytown for a few days."

Stephanie hung up her coat. "Why?"

"Well, there is a sort of annual meeting between the local towns, you see. All the mayors get together and talk about things. Mayhemtown, Busytown, Amourtown... you know..." He was fiddling with his hands as he explained.

Sportacus nodded.

"Well - I have to get going. Sooner rather than later - and I am off on the bus today so I can miss this weather and not be late."

"So what's the trouble? Stephanie will be fine here - I will be sure to watch her to make sure everything will be okay." Sportacus squeezed Stephanie's shoulder, and Stephanie beamed at him.

"Yeah! Sportacus will be here!"

"I'm not so much worried about you as-"

"As?"

"- Well... Our -" her uncle hesitated, before leaning in and speaking in a conspiratorial whisper, "- house-guest."

"Robbie?"

"Yes."

Stephanie looked confused. "Why are you worried about that?"

"It's just well - I am not exactly _comfortable_ with him staying here if I am not here too - he's - he's not - he doesn't _exactly_ have the best reputation," Her uncle began to explain. "It wouldn't look good for the mayor of a town to have the resident _villain_ staying at their home."

"I-" Stephanie frowned. "You want Robbie to leave?"

"Not exactly - well -" the mayor dithered. "- Yes, actually."

Stephanie looked at Sportacus in alarm, before replying to her uncle. "Uncle! You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"Well, Stephanie, Robbie is an adult and should be able to -"

"You can't just kick him _out_!"

"- Now Stephanie, I didn't say it exactly like that -"

"You _meant_ it like that," Stephanie retorted, stomping a foot.

"Now Stephanie," the mayor started again. He was starting to sweat, dabbing at his forehead. "You must understand -"

"Mayor." Sportacus' voice cut through the conversation. His tone was oddly serious, "Maybe _we_ should talk?"

The mayor blinked. "Yes Sportacus?"

"Sportacus -" Stephanie started. "He can't kick Robbie out! He can't! He can't go home - you said it yourself - his house is too cold right now. Where else is he going to _go_? He has a broken arm and- and- and-"

"Whoa Stephanie," Sportacus lowered to her level, squeezing her shoulders. "You shouldn't have to worry about this. I will talk to the mayor, okay?"

"But Sportacus -"

"I will talk to him," he assured, "Go and visit Robbie." Sportacus' expression was soft, but it gave no room for argument.

Stephanie nodded, but gave a glare at her uncle before storming off to the guest room.

"Oh dear..." was the last thing she heard before she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Stephanie perched herself on the desk-chair and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Why was everyone being _so unfair to Robbie_!? First Trixie, and now her uncle.

Someone cleared their throat and clapped. "Well. That was certainly an entrance."

Stephanie jumped - only just then remembering that she had stormed into the room where Robbie was staying. She whipped her head to look at him.

He was sitting on his bed, rather than being tucked into it, his legs dangling off the edge, one crossed over the other. His hair and makeup were done, and he was dressed in his pajamas and robe.

"Oh sorry..." She moved to stand up. "Do you want me to leave?"

"When you put so much effort into being here? Don't bother. Sit."

She sat down again.

Why did she have to be miserable again when she saw Robbie?

It wasn't even his fault.

"What's eating you, kid?" he asked, looking at his fingernails .

"Uncle is being dumb."

Robbie scoffed. "What? Surely you jest - surely you mean a _different_ mayor of Lazytown," his voice was thick with sarcasm.

"No - I mean," she frowned, "I mean he wants you to _leave_."

Robbie paused, and Stephanie could swear she saw his shoulders tighten slightly. "Does he?"

"Yeah. He's being dumb," she wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's all because he has a stupid meeting to go to, and he doesn't want you in the house or whatever while he's gone."

It took a moment for Robbie to reply, his nose twitched and a few expressions crossed his face before it settled to one of resolve, "Well he does have a point."

Stephanie looked at him in confusion. "What point?"

"I'm a house- _guest_." he gestured, "I am probably wearing my welcome pretty thin, kid. I also didn't exactly _ask_ him if I could be here either."

"Sportacus asked - uncle said yes _then_!"

"And this is _now_ ," Robbie sighed. "Look, adults are complicated and weird and stuff. Sometimes they change their minds."

"Still not fair."

Robbie sighed. "It doesn't matter if it's fair."

Stephanie buried her face into her knees grumpily. "It should."

A silence dragged on for a few moments, neither talking to one another.

What made it worse was that Stephanie could tell that the news upset Robbie. Sure, he was trying to act like an adult about it all, but she could _tell_ that he was disappointed.

"Where's Sportakook?" Robbie asked carefully, after a moment. "I expected him to come flipping in with you when you came back inside."

"He's talking to uncle."

"Well I am not staying in his blimp, if it comes down to that," Robbie argued. Maybe it was some attempt at humour, because of the pause he took after he said that. She didn't find it particularly funny.

Muffled voices filtered through the doorway at the temporary silence in the room.

The tones of the conversation were not angry, or upset, but Stephanie could tell that it was serious. Which piqued her curiosity. Sportacus rarely spoke in a tone like that.

But the voices faded away to another part of the house before she could train her ears to listen for the words. She huffed, putting her chin on her knees.

"Why is this so important to you?" Robbie asked, carefully.

"Because," she replied. "Because I know what's fair and what's not fair and how everyone is treating you right now is not fair." She said, thinking back about how Trixie spoke about Robbie.

"Nobody has ever thought the way someone treated me was unfair before."

"They _should_."

Robbie snorted. "Should they?"

" _Yes_. You didn't even do anything wrong even!" Stephanie threw her hands in the air. "It's not fair. People should treat other people better."

She looked at him, and saw his expression was that of amused confusion, but when he looked back at _her_ his expression changed to one that reminded her of her uncle... or Sportacus.

... or her parents...

They looked at each other for a moment, before Robbie's ears went pink and he looked decidedly away, arms crossing and a false kind of sneer etching his face, "I'll be fine, kid."

The door opened.

"- Okay - I promise - yes - thank you." Sportacus said over his shoulder.

"What did Uncle say?" Stephanie asked, getting up from the chair eagerly.

Sportacus closed the door. "Robbie can stay," he announced with a smile.

Stephanie smiled, glancing at Robbie - who looked to have let loose a breath - "Really!? That's great!"

Sportacus smiled, but held up his hand. "On _one_ condition." He continued, finger pointed in the air.

Uh oh.

"What's that?" Robbie and Stephanie asked at the same time.

Sportacus grinned. "I have to stay too."

" _What._ " Robbie flatly asked the room at large.

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "Like, _stay_ here? Not up in your airship?"

Sportacus nodded. "I'll be staying here until your uncle comes back. Or when Robbie can go back home. Whichever is first," Sportacus clarified.

Stephanie grinned, but it faltered a little. "Are you sure? Wouldn't that be a problem for you?"

"A bigger problem for me is Robbie staying down in his home right now."

Robbie scoffed. "There is nothing wrong with my bunker."

"It is covered in ice, Robbie. When I went to get your clothes," Sportacus explained, "There was a sheet of ice, and icicles, and _snow_."

"So?"

"It was snowing down there," Sportacus insisted. " _Snowing_."

"And?"

Stephanie looked at Robbie, horrified. "It snows in your house!?"

"I don't see why that's a big deal. It does that every year if I don't seal up all the holes," Robbie groused, crossing his arms.

Sportacus wasn't having it. "Also - Robbie - do you even own a bed?"

Robbie didn't own a bed either? Stephanie looked to the villain to hear his answer.

"My chair is a perfectly suitable -"

Sportacus effectively cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I explained the circumstances again to the mayor, and he agreed that it is for the best you stay here."

"Are you sure that uncle is okay with Robbie staying?"

"He's perfectly okay with all of this," Sportacus affirmed. "I also reminded him _who_ caught you yesterday."

Stephanie glanced at Robbie, who looked slightly pink, looking off to the side and scratching his ear.

"Are you sure...?" Stephanie asked Sportacus, "I sort of got mad at uncle."

"I'm sure. He wasn't upset with how you reacted at all," Sportacus assured her. "He should have discussed it with me alone in the first place," Sportacus said simply.

Robbie was nodding in the background. "Wait. Were are you going to be sleeping then, Sportadork. Because we aren't doubling up."

"The mayor said I can use his bedroom," Sportacus laughed.

" _Good_."

Stephanie laughed, feeling lighter.

She was glad that Sportacus, at least, had Robbie's back in all of this, and even though the villain was trying very hard to not show it, she could tell he was glad too.

She sat herself down next to Robbie on the bed. "So I guess we're all having a sleepover then!"

Robbie made a gagging noise. "Gross."

But she wasn't bothered.

* * *

I love the idea of Sportacus being ganged up on in a snowball fight because he is so EXTRA all the time that is the only way to defeat him.

Also, Robbie is semi-realizing Dad!Feels at the moment - but he won't admit to anything. Even under torture.

Sportacus is also being a responsible!Dad

R&R because I wrote it for you!

Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
… That he isn't a little bit magic.

All was quiet in Lazytown. The sun had set, snow was still falling in waves, and silence had taken over the whole of the town.

Sportacus was breathing as quietly as he could, his back pressed against a wall, his ears perked so he could listen in as intently as he could.

He had only just come back in, dusting snow off of his shoulders when he felt something _tug_ at his core.

Entranced, curious, he steeled himself, moving quietly across the kitchen floor till he found whatever the source of it was.

He had ended up pressed against the wall at this point, finding that the majority of the feeling tingling in his chest came from the living room, where Stephanie and Robbie were talking.

Sportacus was not sure what encouraged him to sneak around - what exactly caused him to stop and listen to the conversation instead of entering the room himself.

Perhaps it was because he feared the feeling and the strange aura would disappear the moment he interrupted?

The whole feeling had the sense that he shouldn't be witnessing it.

It was a sort of lure to his interests, but it rooted him to the spot as well, keeping him fascinated.

Sportacus peered around the doorway to listen, and to watch.

Stephanie was just standing before Robbie, her winter gear beside her in a pile. Coat, scarf, snow-pants, boots, gloves, even an extra sweater all accounted for and dropped in a messy pile at her feet.

Nothing to indicate that anything out of the ordinary was happening; it was just Stephanie and Robbie.

But what was that energy? It was building slowly, as if in preparation for something.

Robbie was just lounging back on the couch, his good arm draped over the top of it, and his legs crossed one over the other. A smirk was playing on his lips, and he had that self-satisfied look that Sportacus knew was fairly common-place on the so-called Villain's face.

Stephanie was looking at Robbie, hands on her hips, as if waiting for something to happen.

Sportacus stayed where he was, curious. The buzzing energy was still there, he could feel it around the edges of the room, pulsing slightly.

It was a wonder the other two didn't notice it.

"I don't understand what you're going to do." Stephanie started. "I only said they were annoying to put on."

"Shush. I said I'd help you," Robbie stated with a wave of is hand.

"Yeah but _still_ -"

"I said shush," Robbie interrupted. "Aren't you the one who was all," he pitched his voice, and waved his arm about, "Oh _please Sportacus_. Let me go outside and play in the snow while it is all _pretty._ It's just so enchanting and quiet outside. Just for half an hour Sportacus. Oh _please,"_ Robbie even put a hand on his forehead in exaggeration. _"Even though it's dark out and I could freeze my pink behind into a solid block of ice."_

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah well, the last part I said." Robbie replied, voice back to his own. "Sportadork agreed with me, and now you have to wear _all_ that winter gear. Boo hoo. To which," he stated, pointing a finger in the air, "You stated you hated to put on because it didn't fit right and it 'took forever to put on'. Your words."

Stephanie's nose wrinkled, her arms crossed. "Yeah. I still don't understand what you're going to _do_ though."

"All in good time, my dear." Robbie stated, adjusting collar of his nightshirt. "One second," he pushed himself off of the couch with a grunt.

If it wasn't for Sportacus' curiosity, he would have intervened.

Thankfully, Robbie had the good sense to balance on his good foot, the other just barely touching the floor.

"Right. Give me your hand." Robbie wiggled his fingers.

Stephanie's posture changed slightly, Sportacus couldn't see her face, but he could guess at a confused frown.

What _was_ Robbie up to?

The tingle of _something_ in the air was gathering, like static on a blanket, and it held Sportacus' attention firmly.

Robbie rolled his eyes, hand still proffered. "Come on, Pink-Girl. Just do it already."

Sighing, Stephanie took his hand.

"Thank you," Robbie said. He cleared his throat. "Ah-hem."

"... What are you doing?"

Robbie glared down at her with one eye. "Shush. This takes concentration. Now... _AH-HEM."_

The energy jumped.

Robbie grinned, teeth flashing. He puffed his chest dramatically. "Introducing -" his voice boomed theatrically, "- the pinkest, the happiest, the springiest, dancing-est, flip-flippity-est, of all pink girls that were ever pink: Stephanie Meanswell!"

Sportacus could nearly imagine a spotlight surrounding the two of them - like the rest of the lights had gone out with only he two of them illuminated.

But that couldn't be true, could it? It must have been a trick of his imagination, because the lights were dim, and the fireplace was flickering softly in the corner. There was no spotlight.

Sportacus smiled as Stephanie giggled, and Robbie lifted her arm in the air as if cheering her on.

"For her last act -" the man started ominously, "- the quick change!" Robbie continued, his voice a proud cadence similar to when he had been the 'ringmaster' of his own circus.

"Robbie!" Stephanie continued to giggle.

"Be in awe, as she changes her outfit from one to another. In the blink of an eye," he stated, his voice lowering in a whisper. "Ready?"

Stephanie nodded.

Whatever energy was filling the room felt like sparks bouncing against Sportacus' chest. He gripped at the wall, unable to look away.

"Three -" Robbie started, his teeth still showing, and it was plain that he meant the smile.

Stephanie was bouncing with anticipation.

"- Two..." Robbie held her hand a little higher, so that Stephanie had to stand on the tips of her toes.

Sportacus could see every crinkle of Robbie's laugh-lines as he grinned down at Stephanie.

"- _One!_ "

The energy filling the room broke, like a bulb breaking or a small shock-wave rippling out in all directions, and Robbie spun Stephanie.

Pink. White. Pink. White. She spun for only a mere moment - not even a _second_ , but it was a brilliant flash of light and colours as she was whirled.

Robbie only pulled back for less than that time, before reaching in and grabbing a hand once more.

Stephanie stopped spinning as soon as she started.

Sportacus' mouth hit the _floor_.

" _Ta-da!_ " Robbie announced, and he held out his other arm as best as he could.

Stephanie, posed as if twirled in a dance, her hand firmly held by Robbie's, was wearing her snow gear.

All of it.

The pile beside her? Gone.

From her coat to her scarf to her boots. Everything was neatly in place as if she had put it on herself. Even better than - somehow.

Robbie was grinning, hand resting on his hip as he admired his handiwork, if Sportacus didn't know any better, the man looked slightly drained, a bead of sweat just sweeping under his chin.

Stephanie was clearly in awe as she was looking down at her gloved hands like she had never seen such things before.

Sportacus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I- _how!?"_ Stephanie asked after a moment, the bright in-containable curiosity bubbling forth. "How did you _do that_?"

" _Magic_ ," Robbie booped her nose with his finger before he flopped back down on the sofa without further ado.

The familiar statement no longer felt like the throwaway statement like it was intended to be. It was much more real than that.

"But how did you?" Stephanie spluttered. "I'm in... _Wait I don't remember my coat having a fur lining."_

Robbie was looking at his nails like this whole thing was rather boring. If it weren't for the twinkle in his eyes and the crinkle of laugh-lines giving him away immediately. "Are you sure?"

"I'm really sure. It even fits me now. It was too short..." She gestured with her arm, the sleeve fit her perfectly, as if tailored. "Look! It fits!"

"Oh well. Look at that. Whatever are you going to do." Robbie said without much emotion.

"Robbie! What did you _do?_ I don't remember my boots being _purple_ before!"

"Oops?" Robbie offered with an uncaring shrug, a smile poorly hidden - if there was any attempt to hide it at all.

Sportacus couldn't handle it anymore.

He had questions.

So many questions.

He had to address what he just saw.

"Robbie that was _amazing_ ," he said immediately upon entering the living room, not able to keep the awe out of his own voice.

Robbie jerked. He went from lounging on the sofa to half-curled in a ball as if waiting for someone to jump him.

" _Where did you come from?"_ he demanded.

"The kitchen?" Sportacus gestured, frowning at Robbie's response.

"Look Sportacus!" Stephanie bounced in front of him distracting him from Robbie. "Look what Robbie did! He just _span me_ and I got dressed. My coat is bigger and has a fur-lining now and _everything_. I even think my boots fit better now too! Isn't that amazing?"

Sportacus smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It is, Stephanie." He glanced up at Robbie, who was looking at him with a unreadable expression. "Why don't you go outside and play. Go and enjoy the nighttime snow before supper?"

"Are you coming?"

Sportacus resisted looking at Robbie, who he could tell from the corner of his eye that he was trying to melt into the fiber in a vain attempt to disappear. "Maybe later."

"Okay Sportacus." Stephanie turned toward Robbie, who jumped when he heard his name. "Robbie, would you be able to do the same thing for Sportacus? It he comes outside to play too?" She reasoned, "It is cold."

Sportacus chuckled slightly.

Robbie turned a strange shade of red and grey at the same time. "I-... what? I-... I guess?"

Sportacus began to usher Stephanie toward the door. "That's enough questions for now. Robbie is probably tired. Go out and play." Sportacus encouraged, shooting a few concerned glances towards Robbie.

Thankfully Stephanie did not seem to notice the tension oozing off of the man. "Okay! Thanks Robbie!"

Robbie gave a weak wave, "No problem."

Stephanie bounced from the room.

That left Sportacus and Robbie alone.

Robbie was looking off to the side like he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Sportacus didn't understand.

What Robbie had just done was nothing short of _amazing_ , and he thought he knew what most of Robbie's talents were.

This was _magic_.

This wasn't something made by a machine, or gadget. This wasn't by a genie or some other magical being; this wasn't some mail-order trickery or scheme...

It was magic.

It was amazing and wonderful.

Sportacus decided to state as much. "That was _stunning_."

Robbie jumped slightly, but didn't look at him, "Oh? It- It was nothing."

"No it wasn't," Sportacus insisted. "It was amazing. It was also a very nice thing you did for Stephanie."

Robbie had been doing an awful lot of nice things lately.

"It is not that big of a deal," Robbie replied, still looking anywhere but at him.

"It is." Sportacus insisted. "Thank you," he smiled, hoping Robbie would just _look_ at him to see that he meant it.

"Right. Whatever."

But he still wasn't.

Sportacus grabbed one of Robbie's shoulders - he flinched again - and turned the man toward him, putting his hand on the other shoulder.

"Why are you upset about this?"

"Me?" Robbie suddenly spluttered. "Upset? I'm not upset? Whose upset? Nobody upset here. Nope."

Sportacus tilted his head, eyebrow raising.

"... I'm not."

"Why are you bothered then?"

"That's just another word for upset you doofus."

"Well you _are_ bothered," Sportacus countered.

"I'm not."

Sportacus frowned. "Did," he said after a moment. "Did you not want me to see that?"

Robbie avoided looking back at him, instead, he crossed his arms awkwardly, the bright pink of the cast obvious under the hem of the sleeve.

"You didn't want me to see that, did you?" Sportacus confirmed.

Now that he thought about it; something about that tingling feeling had rooted him to the spot - like it had coaxed him to stay where he was...

"You thought I was outside?"

Robbie's nose twitched - a rather adorable gesture all things considering. "More or less," he admitted. "I thought you were still clearing a safe walkway for the Pink-Girl..."

Sportacus wondered if he had stayed outside even a minute later, he'd have not wanted to go back inside.

"Did you really do magic?"

"Well... _obviously_."

Sportacus grinned a little, his hands squeezed Robbie's shoulders in a kind gesture. He still kept his arms outstretched, however, wanting to give the villain his space.

"It was amazing. Have you done magic before?"

"Plenty of times."

Sportacus should have guessed. How had he not seen it before?

"The disguises?"

"Obviously." Robbie replied, his tone trying to sound dry, but it just came across as anxious.

"Is that why the kids never know it's you?" Sportacus asked, instead of addressing the waves of anxiety.

Robbie suddenly looked a little insulted. "They don't know it's me because I am _the master of disguise_."

Sportacus put one hand up in defense, leaving the other where it was. "Right... right..."

But that had to be it. Sometimes, after the fact, the disguises were so _obviously Robbie_ it was a wonder that he, Sportacus, had ever been tricked by them too.

Not that he had always been tricked. There were times that he could see through it all, and played along with whatever antics the man was getting up to. But other times...

... Other times there was no other explanation but _magic_ as to why he hadn't noticed before.

Perhaps he used it for other things too?

Sportacus was excited at the possibility of discovering more of this side of Robbie. The man was already a bundle of fascinating mysteries, from his theatrical dramatics to his hidden soft-side.

The past few days lay in front of Sportacus a very interesting picture of a man.

"Stop it."

Sportacus' train of thought ended, and he blinked, focusing back on Robbie. "... Stop what?"

"Thinking. I can hear the gears turning in your head, and it's annoying."

Sportacus finally let go of Robbie's arms. "Sorry Robbie," Sportacus said with a smile.

Robbie huffed, trying to look comfortable, one hand touching idly where Sportacus had been gripping it the moment before.

Sportacus felt like he had to say something, the tension in the air was still there, lessened somewhat, but still there.

It was his job as a slightly-above-average-hero, of course.

And a friend.

"I don't care if you can do magic, Robbie," Sportacus offered.

Robbie's nose twitched.

Sportacus continued. "If anything, I think it's _amazing_. What a wonderful talent to have! It must be very difficult to do. I could feel the energy-buildup when I entered the house."

"You did?"

Sportacus nodded. "It was _wonderful_. I am really happy you decided to share that with Stephanie."

He meant that.

"I really appreciate _everything_ you have been doing for Stephanie lately, Robbie."

Robbie shifted uncomfortable, but Sportacus could see the pink tinging the tips of the man's ears.

Sportacus decided to drop the subject, before Robbie could argue. "Want to join us outside?"

"What?" Robbie looked at him, taken off-guard.

"Outside? It's really pretty out there right now."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because I want you to?"

Robbie searched his expression, maybe looking for sincerity? Which Sportacus was. He'd never lie.

Robbie finally huffed in resignation. "... Fine." He added, gesturing, "I'm not going to _play_ in the snow, though."

"I was more thinking along the lines of sitting you on a chair outside with a hot mug of chocolate."

"Of course -" Robbie's eyes widened. "Wait... really?"

"Really." Sportacus assured.

"Well. Then. I will have to supervise said making of hot chocolate." Robbie held out his arm so Sportacus could pull him up.

"Do you?" Sportacus replied, gently tugging the man to his feet.

Robbie snorted. "Of course. You wouldn't know good hot chocolate if it hit you in the face."

"I can't drink hot chocolate."

"Exactly - _whoa_!"

Sportacus had pulled Robbie into his arms. "I'm not going to let you walk, Robbie," he replied, simply, adjusting the man bridal-style.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Robbie dismissed, arms crossed with disgust. "Get on with it already."

Sportacus walked to the kitchen.

"Marshmallows," Robbie announced.

"Marshmallows?"

"No… I said _sportscandy_ -" Robbie drawled, "- Of _course marshmallows!_ They are quintessential to the perfect mug of hot chocolate. Any lout worth their salt in the art of chocolate knows that."

"Ah."

"Exactly. Also. Real chocolate, not that powdery-stuff."

"I think I saw some in the cupboard?"

Sportacus carefully sat Robbie down into a stool.

"Good. Now. If we have any tea -"

* * *

"This is delicious, Sportacus," Stephanie hummed happily, gloved hands wrapped around a steaming thermos filled with hot chocolate.

Sportacus, scarf wrapped around his neck, happily watched her drink it as the snow drifted slowly around them.

Robbie was sitting on the steps, wrapped in blankets, a scarf, and woolen finger-less gloves, his own hot chocolate in his hands.

"It was Robbie's idea."

"No - it was _your_ idea," Robbie countered. "I just perfected it. Chocolate, milk, chai tea, honey and a little vanilla for flavor," he smacked his lips, _"Perfect_."

"And marshmallows," Stephanie added.

"Yes - and marshmallows."

* * *

Robbie's Hot Chocolate Recipe (makes two cups):  
Steep two mugs worth of chai tea  
Break off half a bar of dark chocolate (or milk)  
Wisk until melted  
Add a tablespoon of honey (more for sweetness or taste_  
Wisk  
Add cream or milk until desired colour  
Add a two drops of vanilla extract  
Wisk  
Pour into mugs, and top with marshmallows or whipped cream (Or both!)

Enjoy!

This is my personal Recipe, so I hope you all enjoy.  
Thanks so much for being the wonderful fandom that you are, I appreciate every comment and it just makes me want to keep on writing the story.  
LOVE YOU ALL  
R&R


End file.
